My Name is Gypsy Stark I'm a SHIELD Agent
by Jonelle Phoenix
Summary: Gypsy may have said Yes to Steve's proposal but her problems are just beginning. Old and new threats will test the rookie Agent. Can she build a name for herself and be known as something other than Stark's daughter? And lastly, will she ever pick a wedding date?
1. Judgment Day

"Aren't you supposed to be in DC?" Gypsy called out from her walk-in closet. Steve was sitting in a chair comfortably in her room.

"Yes, but I made a brilliant excuse so I could leave later." Steve smiled smugly into the mirror in her closet.

"Oh yeah, what was that?" Gypsy was flinging clothes around that did not make the cut.

"Stomach ache." Steve grinned before laughing heartily. Gypsy popped up and made eye contact with Cap.

"You don't get sick. They are aware of that, ya know?" Gypsy folded her arms knowingly. Steve got up from his chair and straightened out the collar of Gypsy's deep crimson blazer.

"Gypsy I am an old man. My body isn't what it used to be." Gypsy rolled her eyes and attempted to push him away in play but he caught her hands and pulled her to his face and kissed her.

"So are we going to talk wedding dates yet?" Gypsy's shoulders slumped as she made some distance between them.

"Babe, what's the rush? I said Yes. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled innocently which to Steve looked mischievous.

"I lost years of my life Gypsy. What life I have now, I want it to be centered around you." He cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"I understand but I'm just starting a career. A career that I want to very much succeed at. That being said at least for the time being I gotta be all hands on deck with S.H.I.E.L.D. You of all people know that." Steve nodded his head in defeat.

"Look at me soldier." Gypsy used her hand to lift his head.

"I wear this ring with immense pride. This means your mine and you will always answer to me. Understood?" Steve smiled more relaxed "Yes Ma'am." He saluted before kissing her again.

"Pardon me Gypsy, but you wanted me to let you know when you had less than an hour to make it into work." JARVIS's deadpan voice came through the intercom.

"Thanks JARVIS. Looks like Cinderella is ready for the ball." Gypsy was saving face and Steve could tell.

"It's fine to be nervous. Being nervous keeps you sharp." Steve handed Gypsy her keys and helmet.

"Have a good day at work." Steve hugged her one last time.

"You too. Will you be home tonight?" Gypsy looked hopeful.

"I'm not sure, but I will try my damnedest. I want to hear all about your day." Steve's boyish grin made her laugh. He walked her to the parking lot level of Avengers Tower and watched as she gracefully straddled her bike. With her helmet on she looked back to Cap and gave him a wink, "Later lover." With that all that was left was the roar of her engine and smoke billowing from the exhaust pipes.

Gypsy made great time to the office building that housed S.H.I.E.L.D. Her booties clacked as she walked across the pristine floor. When she noticed a sign directing new personnel to a separate door. As she went through a young Asian man with glasses was behind a counter with a glass barrier.

"Good morning and welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Please place your hand on the scanner. It will confirm your identity and give you a temporary pass."

"Morning." Gypsy matched the cheerful tone of the gentleman. As she moved her right hand she paused.

"Does it hurt?" He flashed a genuine smile at her, "Only for a few seconds." Gypsy firmly placed her hand down and felt heat envelope her hand. She winced but held firm then finally her name came up above her head. She released her hand from the scanner shaking it. "Have a nice day." The man disappeared. Gypsy assumed he must have been a hologram.

Automatic doors opened greeting her to a bustling building. She followed a line on the floor that was specialized for new employees. The door was closed and Gypsy wondered if she should knock first. She decided against it and opened the door with certainty. There were a few other people that Gypsy assumed were her graduating class. They varied in ages but they all seemed capable. As Gypsy played on her phone to pass the time a young man who looked to be in his early 20's moved next to Gypsy. He had dark hair and green eyes with a slight shadow of a beard.

"Hey name's Marty, uh I mean Martin. Crap it's Willis. That's my last name. Willis." He held out his hand awkwardly but his kind eyes made Gypsy laugh as she returned his handshake.

"Gypsy Stark. Nice to meet you Marty. FYI Gypsy's just fine." Gypsy put her phone away. "Gypsy, that name sounds familiar." Marty's eyes searched hers until the light bulb clicked.

"You're Tony Stark's daughter right?" Marty was smart enough to keep his voice low. Gypsy let out a small breath, "The one and only." She gave a small smile.

"Dude that's freaking sweet. He's the reason I wanted the robotics/weapons division. Well that and other reasons." Gypsy was about to respond but a middle aged woman walked in looking super tough. Her soft auburn hair was laced with gray streaks that were pulled into a laser precision bun. She had a modest brown suit with a white shirt tucked in her pants.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome. My name is Danielle Hartigan and I'm your new boss. All orders that come from me come directly from Maria Hill who in case you forgot is Nick Fury's left eye. You have been gathered due to your interest of field work. If you haven't figured it out by now the people you see in this room are your new family. The success of missions hinges upon your abilities to follow orders and trust in your team. Even the Avengers had trouble getting along." Gypsy laughed in her head. That was an understatement. To this day her dad boasted that he had ways of killing Cap, although Gypsy was fairly certain he was joking.

"So Agents, introduce yourselves to one another. I of course know everything about you."

An African American woman with mocha colored skin stood up who was closest to the front of the room. Gypsy admired the young woman. Her hair was in box braids that were pulled into a neat ponytail. Her form of dress could be described as eccentric. While everyone else was more conservative she had a bright multi colored shirt that displayed and old looking cross. Silver bracelets gently clanged on her left wrist as she stood up. Her denim jacket was jet black toning down her shirt. She wore ripped up jeans with black booties. He eye makeup was more reserved. A small tail on her eye lid indicated a cat's eye. "Hello everyone, my name is Alisha Meadows. I'm a behavioral specialist of sorts. For as long as I can remember I've had psychic abilities." The room suddenly shifted on this omission. "Do not be afraid. I can't read your thoughts, it's more so that I can feel your emotions which makes me more of an empath. However, people who haven't crossed over I can see quite easily." She smiled and sat back down.

"Well that will be hard to follow up, but I'll give it the old college try." An Irish accent gave a boyish charm to the older man. He had a simple black suit with shiny black shoes. His hazel eyes seemed a little tired, but his dark hair made him look young. Gypsy guessed he was in his late 30's to early 40's.

"So my name is Liam Kelly. I'm a weapons specialist who spent 15 years with the armed forces with 10 of those years focused with the Army Ranger Wing." Liam sat back down seemingly done with his introduction. Gypsy knew from her studies that the Army Ranger Wing was Ireland's premier armed forces. If Liam spent 10 years with them and lived to tell about it, he was no one to mess with.

Next we're the twins. Two Spanish girls who looked younger than Gypsy stood up. One of them kept their head down while the other looked at the room. They had matching green dresses with dark leggings and ballet shoes.

"Hi. Our names are Louisa and Eleanor Rivera. First off yes we are the youngest ones here. We're fifteen years old." Gypsy hoped she didn't make a face. Granted they weren't that much younger than her but it seemed unethical to have these young girls working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Eleanor here suffers from autism and does not speak."

"That's not true. I can speak." A chipper robotic voice answered from thin air. From under the girl's dress came a small robot. It snaked around her neck and for the first time she looked up.

"This is SAN. It stands for Simulated Autonomous Noise. SAN is equipped with various languages and speaks for me by a neural link my sister and I created." Eleanor put her head back down.

"We've been wards of the state since we were nine after our parents were murdered by Hydra agents. Shortly after that S.H.I.E.L.D. found us and we've been in the Science department ever since." Louisa finished and squeezed her sister's hand as they sat back down.

Next was Marty. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hey guys. I mean folks. Yeah, folks isn't sexist is it?" He scratched his head looking flustered. It reminded Gypsy of her uncle. She smirked as he continued.

"So yeah, the names Martin Willis aka Marty. I like Marty more than Martin. I, uh, don't know really how to say this but, honesty is the building blocks to great relationships. So here goes. I was a HYDRA Agent." He dug his hands into his dark colored jeans. Gypsy's resting smile disappeared in an instance.

"My family were long standing supporters of HYDRA. For almost six generations, they funded projects, used their political ties to rig elections. They even had a hand in the project that would later be known as The Incident. My allegiance was more to my family and less to HYDRA. Nobody likes to let their family down." Marty kept his eyes cast down, looking clearly uncomfortable and slightly ashamed.

"My defection came after a friend of mine was killed after failing to complete their mission. After that I reached out to S.H.I.E.L.D. and told them every bit of information I had. Oh fun fact there is a bounty on my head. So, yeah that's it." Marty sat back down separating himself from Gypsy while playing with his fingers. Gypsy maintained her poker face with sheer determination. She could feel the anger and rage swell in her. Alisha turned around and made eye contact with Gypsy. Upon locking eyes with her she let out a quiet breath she didn't know she had been holding. Gypsy realized everyone was looking at her and she didn't want people to know that deep inside her laid a woman who could get very angry. She took a more normalized breath before speaking.

"Hello everyone. I'm Gypsy Stark. For the longest time I didn't know why I was put on this Earth. Well that's not true. I thought my only reason for being on this planet was to protect my mother from the wrath of my stepfather. Then my world changed and I found a strength in me that I didn't know I had. I could be savior for those who were the regular Joe. My speciality in automobiles grant me the ability to make sure that if we need to get the hell out of somewhere, it will be done in a second flat. I may not have the extensive training like some of you folks here but just know that I will give everything I have to the cause." Gypsy sat back down as Hartigan cleared her throat.

"This unit will be called SIN. Which is short for Special Individuals Network. As more enhanced individuals come out of the woodwork, S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted a team of people who had experience with enhanced individuals either directly or indirectly. You are are one of the first units of your kind. The success of this unit will determine if more SIN units will be created. No pressure. From here you will be directed to your respective areas. Dismissed." Everyone relaxed as a handful of agents walked in the room ushering out the group. Marty attempted to talk to Gypsy but she quickly maneuvered herself to the door and walked out.

An older woman white woman began talking to her but Gypsy was barely paying attention. Her mind was reeling with the information she was given. How could S.H.I.E.L.D. let a known HYDRA conspirator into their building, even worse employ him? Gypsy wondered what would Cap do in this situation. Of all the people in the world who had a strong disdain for HYDRA it was Steve. They killed his best friend, aligned themselves with Hitler to further their own personal agendas and worst of all they stole decades of his life. His life would've been completely different. He probably would've married Peggy. Gypsy unintentionally frowned at the thought of him with her. As much as Gypsy wanted to act like she was fine with his past love the truth was she wasn't. They had something that her and Steve would most likely never share. Camaraderie. Forged from being soldiers in a war, their love grew out of bullets, pain and victories. Gypsy tried to tell herself it was the past, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was second best to her.

"Agent Stark am I boring you?" The older woman's grey eyes stared at Gypsy but she was more amused than annoyed.

"No, not at all. I'm sorry it's just so much to take in ya know." Gypsy smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, I want to show you something that will knock your socks off." Gypsy laughed because the woman reminded her of Steve and his outdated references.

"I'm sorry Ma'am what did you say your name was again?" Gypsy followed closely behind the woman who was a faster walker than she looked.

"Pearl Dixon." She smiled with a slight nod of the head.

"I'm-."

"Gypsy Stark. I was already briefed since I will be your mentor as you get settled here. You know I met your grandfather once. I was a little girl maybe ten or eleven and your father was just a little boy. I told him I wanted to be an engineer, which back then was unheard of for women." She gave Gypsy a look to suggest how horrible the time period was.

"I bet." Gypsy replied earnestly.

"But he didn't laugh or patronize me. Instead he said when I was finished with high school to apply for college and he'd help me, and sure enough he came through. I was given a grant and my concepts can be seen in automobiles today." She smiled proudly.

"Here we are." She folded her arms smugly.

Gypsy was speechless. She saw bikes, cars, and trucks of all different varieties. The smell of machines and oil were a comfort to the grease monkey. Then she saw someone familiar. The man from her exam was there working on a beast of a machine.

"Hey Mac. The truck is coming along nicely." The man rolled out from under the truck with grease smeared on his forehead. A look Gypsy often wore and Steve often teased her about.

"Hey Pearl, baby sitting?" "Worse. Training." Pearl winked at Gypsy to let her know she was just kidding.

"This young lady is Gypsy Stark. You'll be seeing her around here, that is when you're not off doing some super secret mission." Gypsy stuck out her hand. Mac's massive hand took Gypsy's with surprising grace, indicating that he knew his own strength.

"Yeah, I remember you now. Hill wasn't too thrilled to see you join. But as long as you're on our side. I'm sure she'll grow to like you. In theory."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Something about the last name Stark tends to silently spell TROUBLE." Gypsy gestured with her hands for emphasis.

"Hey, don't get hung up on that. Here you're just a person fighting for the good of the world. Who you were and where you came from doesn't matter."

"Thanks Agent Mac." Mac chuckled heartily.

"Mac is fine Gypsy. See you around."

"See ya."

Pearl ushered Gypsy further showing her the less cool places, cafeteria, lockers and other things of that ilk.

"So any questions?" Pearl finished her tour.

"Just one. When will my team go out into the field?"

"Not for a while." Pearl smiled slightly.

"Oh, okay." Gypsy put her eyes down.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. does not make it it's business to send Agents out until the unit is capable. We don't want to recruit because we lost people."

"I understand. Is there anything else I need to do today?"

"That is all today. Get to know your teammates. They seem like a pretty eclectic group."

"To say the least." Gypsy sighed to herself.

"Do you remember how to get back to the meeting room?"

"Yes Pearl and thank you for being so patient and just awesome with me."

"Don't worry about it. We've all been where you are now." Gypsy nodded as she walked away. Upon re-entering the room some of her team was back. Martin wasn't back yet and Gypsy sighed a breath of relief. Keeping her mind up from Loki was one thing, this was entirely different. As far as Gypsy was concerned she would never let her guard down with him around. The twins were talking to Liam while Alisha looked to be drawing in a notepad. She motioned to Gypsy to sit with her. Gypsy quietly sat down and pointed to the pad.

"Doodles?"

"Yes and no. My mind tends to wander until the thoughts become clear. Does this make sense to you?" Gypsy stared at the picture closely. It looked like a bird on fire.

"No, not at all." Gypsy answered honestly. Alisha shrugged seemingly defeated.

"All things come to light sooner or later."

"Indeed they do." A comfortable silence fell between them until Alisha spoke again.

"Give him a chance Gypsy."

"Excuse me?" She looked puzzled.

"Marty. Give him a chance. I can feel your apprehension towards him but everyone deserves the chance to prove themselves. Some people can change. Just ask your father." Gypsy sighed yet again. Of course Alisha would also knew who she was. Most people knew who she was. Gypsy hated to admit it, but her father had a hell of a reputation until fate changed his life for the better. He became a better man, for himself, for Pepper and Gypsy too.

"I'll try Alisha but it's difficult. Once I get a thought in my head it's hard to change my view."

"I understand. Baby steps as they say." Alisha gave a toothy smile which Gypsy returned in kind. On cue Hartigan and Marty walked in. Marty sat behind the ladies.

"Okay people. This will conclude your first day. From this point forward it's full speed ahead. I expect great things from this group. Dismissed." Gypsy grabbed her bag and made her way to the parking lot. Marty caught up with her.

"Gypsy a word." She tried not to show her reluctance. She placed the key in the ignition but didn't turn it on. Marty looked Gypsy in the face and she saw guilt.

"I think I need to clear the air." He rushed out his sentence.

"It's fine, you don't have to explain anything to me. We all have skeletons, thank you for being honest about yours." Gypsy maneuvered herself onto the bike. Marty stood in front of it.

"I'm not stupid. I know you don't like me because of my family ties but I swear the only thing I want to do is save the world." Gypsy didn't reply, she placed the helmet on her head and put the visor down. Marty backed out of the way and Gypsy drove off, not bothering to look back. Back home Gypsy finally relaxed. She looked for her family but it was surprisingly empty. She went to the fridge and saw a note with her father's handwriting. It read 'We'll be back, just went to get some food. Bruce ate all the chicken.' Then Bruce's handwriting popped in. ' _P.S. I did not eat all the chicken_.' 'P.S.S. Yes, he did.' Gypsy giggled as she poured herself some juice and continued to her room.

She started to take off her clothes but as she did, she felt uneasy as if someone was watching. She went into the bathroom and proceeded to undress. The feeling wasn't there anymore. Gypsy surmised that the day had been a lot and what she was feeling was nothing more than nerves. She switched on the warm water letting the humidity relax her. Finally she went into the shower and relished in the feeling. She started to wash her hair and body until the water switched to being ice cold. Out of instinct she jumped back and felt something hard behind her. She quickly turned around but again there was nothing there. She did however see a single red tulip on the bathroom sink.

"Cap." Knowing Cap was there instantly made her feel at ease. The water had returned to normal. She quickly finished washing and threw on her bathroom robe. Steve had turned on the TV in her room to watch the nightly news.

"Hello Agent Stark." Steve hugged her and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"That sounds so good coming for your mouth." Gypsy kissed him again her tongue invading his mouth. Cap sat back down pulling Gypsy close to him.

"So tell me. How was your day?" Gypsy replayed her day to him while he listened intently.

"Babe, how am I supposed to work with this guy? He helped the enemy."

"Same way I work with your father. I go to my happy place and remember he's your father." Gypsy pinched his side.

"Ow." Steve rubbed his side while laughing.

"I'm being serious. I don't know if I can stay impartial to his past." She frowned.

"Gypsy, you are a woman of integrity and wit. It's not right for you to judge him on his past. Regardless of how his journey started it's the choices we make that shape our future. Things like this take time. Besides you don't have to be BFF's you just have to work together. People do that every day."

"You're right. I'll put more of an effort tomorrow."

"Good girl." Normally she would say something cheeky but the self doubt she was feeling earlier at work was making her needy.

"I better get decent before my father thinks you deflowered me. AGAIN." Steve turned his back as she went to her drawer and put on her relaxing clothes. Once she was done Steve opened his eyes. He noticed that Gypsy was holding her hairbrush presumably to brush her hair. Steve quickly snatched it. Gypsy rolled her eyes and sat in front of her vanity mirror. Steve stood over her and began to gently brush her hair. In recent times she had noticed that Steve loved to touch her hair. While she was used to doing everything herself, moments like this were her favorite. She was almost falling asleep until JARVIS's voice informed them that the rest of the group was back in the house. She groaned as Steve took her ponytail holder and fastened her hair in it. She let Steve pull her up as they went to see everyone who no doubt had a million questions to ask her. None of which she felt like answering, but you can't deny an Avenger.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Happy New Year everyone. I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday. Apologies on this taking so long. I am a firm believer that I would rather take my time and give you good chapters versus putting something out quickly that I myself am not satisfied with. My story is for you guys and gals and what you all to get the best experience reading. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this one and see you in the next chappie.**

 **XOXO favorited/followed**

 **Heroes16**

 **krose99b**

 **Latho4312**


	2. In Like Sin

"Ladies and Gentlemen for one reason or another you have been selected to become a force of good for every man, woman and child. Only five of you will be selected for the different sectors of S.H.I.E.L.D. Good luck." Maria Hill finished her speech before stiffly walking out of the room. For Gypsy this was it. All the lectures, the tests and the physical punishment her body was put through was going to be put to the test.

Gypsy was looking to become a field engineer with a specialty on vehicles. Gypsy knew she was smart but looking at the room she felt inadequate. The majority of the people were older than her and looked like they were participating in a job interview. Suddenly Gypsy felt extremely childish in her leather boots and lucky red shirt. As the voices in her head threatened to scream, she tightly held the worn out jacket that Steve let her borrow on a late night date. She knew he must've been aware she still had it but he never asked for it back. It even had his smell. Gypsy calmed down and began her test.

Two and half hours later Gypsy was finishing the hand written part of her exam. Her fingers were already feeling the stiffness but she knew she had only fifteen minutes to recoup before the next session was to begin. The desk she had been writing on slowly opened up to allow a laptop and headphones to come through. The bell buzzed signaling the second part was under way. While the handwritten part was hard for her the feeling of the computer made her smile as the confidence began to rise in her. The paper exam was all about problem solving and knowing the history of wars both known and unknown to the world. As she stared at the computer equations appeared. She began to work on it when she noticed there was a timer. As the time dwindled she noticed that the next problem had even less time than the one before. In other words she was playing a survival type test and the less time spent meant more time for the next one. Natasha's words started to ring in her ear.

"When S.H.I.E.L.D. looks for recruits they aren't just looking for the strongest or the smartest. They want someone who can think on their feet. Or in your case lack there of." Gypsy was sweating as the blood was rushing to her head. Sure she could do a handstand but walking around the living room while avoiding obstacles was a whole 'nother thing. It took every bit of concentration Gypsy had to step over or around the various things strewn about.

"Yeah that sounds great sis, but what does that have to do with handstands?" Gypsy huffed out her words.

"Well I wanted to see what you would do when I attacked you from this position." Nat turned to her slightly smirking but all she saw was a frown. Nat came at Gypsy with full speed. Gypsy was surrounded by various objects so she couldn't just get back to her feet. Nat put her leg up preparing to kick Gypsy in the shin. Gypsy opened up her legs into a split barely missing Nat's attack. Gypsy took one of the objects and tossed it quickly in front of Nat's path. She expertly jumped over it but it was enough time that Gypsy was able to get back to her feet. Gypsy was feeling light headed from the sudden movement. She could feel her face was hot. Natasha came at her again. Dodging every single thing on the ground. Gypsy quickly moved back to give herself time to get on the defensive. Natasha threw punches at Gypsy. Some she dodged but most connected.

"Come on Gypsy! Get on the offensive!" Natasha barked.

Gypsy knew Natasha was holding back some of her strength but she still hit hard. She had to think of something quick. She seized an opening in Natasha's defense and stuck her thumb in Natasha's left eye. Natasha staggered as Gypsy connected a strong right kick to Natasha's abdomen. Natasha fell to the ground while Gypsy pulled out the gun that was holstered around her thigh. She fired and a bright splash of red paint stained Natasha's workout shirt.

"I win." Gypsy stated blowing the nozzle of the gun while winking.

"We were only supposed to be doing hand to hand combat." Nat huffed while raising her hand indicating to help her up.

"Lies. I was supposed to be working on my stamina and concentration. You changed the rules so I figured I would change them too. Upsy daisy." She grunted as Nat came back to her feet.

"God, you are your Dad's kid." Nat rolled her eyes. Gypsy stuck her tongue out.

"You're washing this shirt asap. This stuff stains." Nat ordered while placing the objects in their rightful place.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. Whatever you say. Sore loser." Gypsy whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Nat raised an eyebrow.

"Nuffin'." Gypsy answered quickly while backing up.

"That's it!" Natasha went running after Gypsy who was running away laughing hysterically.

Gypsy laughed at the memory before refocusing on the test. She made it through the time trial portion of the test. Before she could even think she was being ushered into a massive room with almost no light. The final part of her test was about to begin. Bright lights shone as a bald, well built African American man was standing next to some gorgeous all terrain vehicles.

"People this is your mission. If you can not complete it considered yourself stuck at the Academy for another year. These vehicles have a host of problems and it's your job to fix them all. I know what you're thinking. This is easy. Computer cue up The Incident."

A disembodied voice came on saying "Of course Agent."

Right before Gypsy's eyes New York City was laid in front of her and the other applicants. However this wasn't a scene she wanted to see. Streets filled with Chitauri while explosions echoed the room.

"Everyone's experience will be different." Walls separated Gypsy from the others view.

"Begin." Gypsy moved quickly remembering to stay low while finding cover. While she knew this was a simulation, it didn't take away the fear that her brain was giving her. She could smell gasoline, gun powder and something putrid. More specifically, something dead. Gypsy turned her head to see she was next to a dead body. She instantly gasped as the person moved their eyes to meet hers.

"Oh my god." Gypsy reached out and was amazed that she actually lifted the badly scarred woman.

"It's gonna be okay. You see that truck over there?" The woman raised her head slowly and nodded.

"You and me are gonna get over there and I'm going to make sure you make it out of this alive." Just as she was ready to move a Chitauri soldier shot near their feet. Gypsy placed the woman down and got down on her knees.

"I surrender! I surrender!" She shouted as the Chitauri inched closer. Once it was close enough she attacked with a leg sweep. It loosened its grip on its gun and Gypsy caught it before it fell. She instinctively fired and the Chitauri fell with a ghastly scream. Gypsy was dazed for a moment but quickly snapped out of it and shot once more.

"Bitch." Gypsy spat. She holstered the rifle around her back and went back to the injured woman.

"Why'd you shoot twice?" The woman huffed out the question.

"If I've learned anything from my video games is that you always double tap. Come on we gotta keep moving." Gypsy was struggling to keep them both upright but she would not give up.

"You should leave me." The woman began to cry.

"I ain't trying to hear any of that. What's your name?"

"Laura." She whispered softly.

"Well, Laura you and I are stuck together now."

"Why do you want to help me so badly?"

"Because someone told me if you can save even one life you do it. Now get up because we are getting to that truck." Laura grunted as she summoned her strength and moved her feet. Gypsy was getting closer to the truck. Gypsy had managed to take out three more Chitauri in her way. The truck was 50 to 60 feet away when she saw HIM.

"Loki?!" Laura stared at Gypsy confused.

"What's wrong?" Laura responded with labored breathing.

"Laura I need you to stay here. Take this gun and shoot anything with a busted ass face." Laura looked uncertain.

"It's simple. Hold the gun and pull the trigger. It's an automatic gun so no reloading required. I'll be back with the truck. I promise." Gypsy smiled at her to feign reassurance.

"Good luck Gypsy." Gypsy ran towards the truck and Loki. Loki was bolstering as usual dictating to the Chitauri. Gypsy weighed her options. The truck was the primary objective but Loki would never let anyone get close to it. What would her Dad do? What would Cap do? As she formulated a plan. She heard Loki shout

"Collect the women and the children. I will need slaves when I take over this disgustingly infested planet." Gypsy's blood started to boil and then she knew exactly what she would do.

"Time to smash!"

Gypsy shirked off Cap's jacket and twisted her seemingly innocent bracelets. The armor wrapped around Gypsy's body. Gypsy wasn't the best with the suit since she practiced in secret with Nat, but she learned a few tricks. Gypsy stood up feeling the power of Asgardian magic envelope her. She started to run gaining considerable speed. She leapt up launching herself in the air.

"Hey douchebag." Loki's face twisted up to a descending Gypsy. She came down with such force that the pillar Loki had been standing on was obliterated.

"Who dares to defy me?!" Loki bellowed as he used the scepter to scatter the debris away from him.

"Me!" Gypsy stood with her two feet pointed directly in his direction.

"I do not know who you are. But I do know magic when I see it. How did you come across such power?" Loki's eye raised.

"Nunya." Gypsy smirked.

"Nunya?" Loki knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, none of ya damn business." Gypsy laughed.

"You will pay for your insolence child." Loki growled. Gypsy laughed again.

"Oh contrare, mon frere. See I know how this ends and by my watch your about to come face to face with a good green friend of mine." Before Loki could rebuttal Hulk exploded out of the sky grabbing Loki and tossing him away from the primary target.

Gypsy ran to the truck deactivating the armor. She needed to be more mobile if she was going to examine the truck. She popped the hood examining the mess of wires. She went under its belly and saw some damage. Gypsy started with the bottom pulling out what she deemed unnecessary. Until she heard the footsteps and the foreign language of a Chitauri. She went for her bracelets when a shot rang through the air. The Chitauri soldier fell besides the truck. Gypsy could see Laura standing there, breathing heavily. Laura squeezed the trigger and shot at the Chitauri's head.

"Always double tap right?" She smiled weakly.

"Damn straight. Come here I need your help." Laura allowed Gypsy to put her in the truck.

"Turn the key when I say." Laura nodded lazily placing her right hand on the key. Gypsy tightened the last bolt as she yelled "Now!" Laura turned the key as the truck roared to life. An on board screen came to life as Gypsy opened the door and gently moved Laura into the passenger seat and buckled her in.

"This isn't a regular truck is it?" Laura observed feeling panic rise again.

"Computer what am I looking at?"

"Armor is operating at 53% efficiency. Weapons are operating at 47%."

"Not bad. Laura hang on we are getting the hell out of here. But look for stranglers." Gypsy was shocked to see how easily she had assumed this role. Maybe she really does have what it takes to be the next great hero. As Gypsy drove down the street bull dozing her way through almost anything she managed to save a Middle Eastern man with his daughter. Two middle aged doctors, both of which were African-American and lastly a pregnant Spanish woman. The doctors tended to Laura and the pregnant woman whose name Gypsy had not learned yet. She made it to the evacuation site with her rag tag group of survivors.

"Well done Ms. Stark." Maria Hill walked over to her.

"You recognize however that technically you failed." Her face was blank as a canvas, indicating no signs of humor. "Why?" Gypsy asked tersely.

"You engaged a threat without permission. S.H.I.E.L.D. does not need nor want a renegade agent who can not follow their directives."

"But-"

"You also picked up people instead of following your orders."

"Excuse me ma'am but I was under the assumption that we are supposed to save lives."

"Yes we are but we are also in the business of stopping threats. Your job as a field tech is vital. What would you have done if you had died trying to rescue the survivors?"

"With all due respect ma'am. I would rather die helping people then leaving them to a fate worse than death."

"Good thing the Director likes that in his recruits, because between you and I the last thing I want is to deal with another Stark." She bore holes into Gypsy eyes before walking away.

"What does that mean?!" Gypsy shouted. Agent Hill turned around "0700. Do not be late. Otherwise you won't get your badge." Agent Hill turned back around and began to walk away again.

"Oh. My. Gods. I did it. I DID IT!" Gypsy jumped in the air before realizing she was making a scene.

"Sorry I'm just gonna um- yeah." Gypsy walked towards the set of elevators smiling to herself all the way down. Gypsy hopped on her bike and enjoyed a nice ride to her home. As she entered the building and into the private elevator JARVIS's voice came on.

"Hello Gypsy, did you pass your S.H.I.E.L.D agent test?"

"Sure did, but don't tell the rest of them. You know how they get." Gypsy just wanted to tell them in passing because she knew they would do something outrageous.

"About that-."

As the doors opened a big CONGRATULATIONS rang out.

"Oh come on. You know already?" Gypsy dropped her bag on the nearby chair.

"I'm your father it's my job to know everything. Come here kid." Tony embraced his daughter while Gypsy's ear rested on her father's chest which hummed quietly. Pepper separated the two and hugged her as tightly as her belly would allow.

"Well done Gypsy."

"So how'd you find out?"

"Nothing major. Just looked at the new list of incoming agents and saw your name up there." Tony shrugged.

"Great so now I gotta share my Pop Tarts with her at work too?" Clint was lazing in a chair. Nat kicked his feet before embracing Gypsy.

"Good job. Also Clint you owe me 50 bucks. I told you she would pass. Never bet against a Russian." Clint rolled his eyes. Thor bear hugged Gypsy.

"I always knew there was a warrior inside of you."

"Thanks Thor." Nat turned Gypsy around to face Steve who was holding a bouquet of red roses.

"You spoil me Cap." Gypsy smelled the flowers loving the smell of Earth and fragrance rolled into one. Gypsy kissed Steve on the cheek as Bruce came in with a cake. It read Congrats in red letters with the O replaced by the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol while a Chibi version of Gypsy who was standing next to the words with her arms folded looking ever so smug.

"OMG it's so cute. Thank you guys so much. I wouldn't be the person I am today without each of you." Steve stepped away from the group as he grabbed Gypsy's hand.

"That's not the only thing we want to celebrate." Steve smiled at Gypsy and squeezed her hand knowingly. Gypsy tugged at a necklace that was concealed by her shirt. Steve unhooked it while cradling the engagement ring.

"Recently I asked Gypsy for her hand in marriage and she said Yes." Steve bent down and formally put the ring back on her ring finger. Everyone was floored especially Tony but as the shock wore off everybody cheered and approached them. Except her father he promptly left the room.

"Lemme talk to him." Gypsy was already walking away before Steve could stop her.

She found her Dad in his favorite place sitting in one of his numerous cars. She opened the passenger car door and sat beside him.

"When did he ask you?" Tony didn't look at her. Gypsy whispered "Christmas night."

"Of course he did. He's such a cliche." Tony gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Dad, please don't be mad at him. I told him we should wait when the time was right."

Tony sighed loudly, "I'm not mad at him. It's just- It's just I just became your father. All these years you were kept away from me. I just wanted more time to call you my daughter." Gypsy observed her Dad's face as a tear rolled down his face.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly good with sharing."

Gypsy smiled slightly, "Oh Dad, I was always yours even if you didn't know it. The bond you and I have can't be defined by time or distance. It's on a whole 'nother level. I will always be a Stark. And no man can change that. Not even the Great Captain America." Tony turned and hugged her tightly.

"You know I will kill him if he hurts you right." He spoke in her ear.

"Yes Dad but l don't think you should tell your soon to be son-in-law that." She laughed.

"Ugh! This is literally my worst nightmare. Being related to Cap."

"Sure Dad." Gypsy and her father climbed out of the car and headed out the door.

"Like The Pope would be a better choice. I'm just saying."

"Enough old man." Gypsy punched her Dad in the arm.

"Violence!" Tony exclaimed. As their voices grew silent a ghost like figure moved quietly to the same car they had be sitting in then quickly vanished.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Welcome to the new season of the Gypsy Stark saga. It's been a long road and I thank every single one of you that continues to ride with me. I wanted to come out with this sooner but life's been a whirlwind. A new job and I just turned 29 a week ago so please forgive me. Regardless of how long this takes rest assured Gypsy's adventures are just beginning. Now for the shout outs.**

 **XOXO favorited/followed**

 _Slythgurl12_

 _jade hedgehog_

 _sakurahimesama369_

 _Phantommm24_

 _Kips34_


	3. Monsters Inside Us

It had been an uneventful two months for Gypsy. While on one hand quiet was a good thing it also made her uneasy. Her unease was also shared with Steve. He too did not know what to do with the downtime except report into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters in D.C. or hang out with Gypsy in New York. Little did she know her first big case was about to come and in a very big way. Gypsy's phone rang loudly beside her. Steve who was preoccupied with kissing his fiancee held her tighter to prevent her hands from moving. She giggled near his lips.

"Babe, let me get it." She whispered near his lips. Her breath tickling Steve's nose.

"No Ma'am, you're off today. Which means you're mine." The phone stopped and Gypsy could feel Steve's triumphant smile as he continued to kiss her neck. Gypsy lived for these make out sessions at his house. No interruptions, no all seeing eye watching over her shoulder just a guy and his gal. "Fortunate Son" blared again. That's when Steve stopped and begrudgingly relinquished his fiancee. She reached for her phone and hit talk.

"Agent Stark. Yes Ma'am. I'll be there in the hour." She hung up the phone and looked at Steve.

"Sorry looks like I'm going into the field." She unwrapped her legs around his torso and got up from his lap.

"You ready for it?" Steve's eyebrows were closely knitted together, showing his concern. "Don't worry Cap, I'll be fine. I can do this." Steve smiled at her.

"Of course you can. Knock 'em dead. Oh wait a second." Steve jogged to his fridge and fished out a hero sandwich wrapped in aluminum foil and a bottle of water.

"You'll need the protein, trust me." She gave her patented eye roll while taking the sandwich and shoving it in her backpack. As she grabbed her jacket Steve walked her to his door. They shared one last kiss before she made her way to the elevator.

"I hate to see you go but I love to watch you walk away." Gypsy feigned like she was appalled before doing a little shimmy for him.

"I've got to stop letting you watch My Recommended list on Netflix. It's turning you into a perv." Steve laughed. "But then on second thought." She smirked evilly at him as the doors opened allowing her to get the last word.

Within thirty minutes Gypsy made it to the New York HQ, flashing her badge and getting her hand scanned. Gypsy spotted Pearl who waved at her before pointing to where the meeting was. Gypsy nodded knowing she would get a chance to talk to Pearl later. The twins were already there as was Alisha. "Hey ladies. How are we doing today?" Gypsy took her seat next to the trio.

"Missing my soaps but I'll live." Alisha replied smoothly.

"We're all right. Except Eleanor gets fussy when she gets interrupted with her studies." She nudged her sister playfully.

"I do not get fussy merely perturbed." SAN's robotic voice spoke up while she rolled her eyes at Louisa.

"Love you too sis." Watching the sisters tease each other made Gypsy think of her little brother. She hoped that they would also have a close relationship despite their age difference. The door opened with Marty, Liam and Hartigan coming in. Marty and Liam quickly took their seats while Hartigan began to speak.

"Thank you everyone for getting here so quickly. I know for the majority of you it was a day off but this demands all of our attention." Hartigan's face was hard and it made her look super scary.

"At 1100 hours S.H.I.E.L.D. was notified about a possible abduction. The victim is a runaway Darius "Dee" Shaw. We have him in custody and he's recounting the events that occurred." The wall behind Hartigan had a TV that illuminated with a young Afro-Latino man talking to one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"Man, I'm not talking to no cops."

"Son, one of your friends is missing and we need to find out why."

"I'm not your son." The boy spat defensively. Gypsy knew that move all to well.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this for you Darius. Most people wouldn't bat an eye if some street kids turned up missing or worse." Darius screwed his face up to show his combination of disgust and hatred.

"I'm not one of those people Darius." The agent rolled up his arm sleeve to show a tattoo on his forearm. Gypsy's common knowledge of the tattoo made her catch her breath. There was a swastika on it. Darius was silent.

"I had to get this along with participating in many other things I didn't want to do to take down a homegrown terrorist cell. I thought about removing it but then there will always be another threat. Another group of people that think they can do what they want, whenever they want and no one will stop them. S.H.I.E.L.D. is here to stop threats and if you give a damn about any of your friends you will tell me what you know." The silence between the agent and Darius was intense until with a heavy breath Darius looked at the him and said

"Okay. I don't know much but I do know one thing for sure, but you probably not gonna believe me." The agent chuckled and leaned back in his chair "You'd be surprised the things I believe." Gypsy and the others listened as Darius recounted the details of the day that almost led to his kidnapping.

The location that he gave was an abandoned building frequented by teens looking to prove themselves by shooting off guns or other illegal activities. Gypsy spoke up.

"Isn't the police going to be there? On paper this doesn't look like us." Hartigan sighed heavily.

"We think some lone HYDRA agents are recruiting or worse." Alisha who was normally calm was visibly disturbed.

"So how many kids are actually missing?" She queried with a noticeable edge to her voice.

"Seven." Hartigan replied stoically.

"Why are we just hearing about it now?" Alisha's voice went up a few notches. Hartigan noticed the clear displeasure from Alisha.

"As tragic as it may be, missing teens do not garner the same attention as other criminal cases.

"Don't you mean people of color don't garner the same attention?!" Her eyebrows raised in a show of quiet anger. Eleanor put her hand on top of Alisha's. It seemed to calm her.

"Excuse me, I need some air." Alisha got up from her chair and made her way to the door.

"I didn't dismiss you." Hartigan stated without looking at her. "Does it look like I care?" Alisha walked out with the door slamming shut behind her. Without a beat Hartigan continued.

"All of you will be on the ground for this one. We have a lead people let's stop these bastards before they harm anyone else. Dismissed." The group all exited the room quietly following Pearl. The gravity of this being their first mission weighing heavily on them. The only one who seemed calm was Liam, who was casually chewing gum.

"So how are we getting there?" Marty spoke up.

"With this." Pearl replied. A "jet" of sorts was illuminated by lights on the ground.

"She may not be a Quinjet but don't sleep on her." She smiled.

"Damn right or I'll have your asses in a vice if you talk bad about Ronnie. Short for Veronica." A middle age man stepped down the ramp and began to shake everyone's hand.

"Brian Manning. You'll be flying the skies with me." He had a warm and yet mischievous smile that Gypsy noticed immediately. It reminded her of her dad. As the group entered Ronnie Alisha appeared visibly calmer. She extended her hand to Brian.

"Ah, I thought I was missing one." He took Alisha's hand and let it linger there for a moment. Alisha let her eyes wander onto Brian's frame. She guessed he was slightly under six feet. He had some salt in his short dark brown hair coupled with the fact his eyes had just a hint of crows feet she knew he was older than he looked. She also deduced that he found her attractive. Touching people gave Alisha a clearer image of their thoughts and feelings. She was glad that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't disclose that information. She had a hard enough time growing up with people who thought she was a nut job. She didn't want the team being afraid or cautious around her.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled back at him which garnered a goofy and playful smirk from him. As she walked by him she could feel his eyes on her back. Her backside to be exact. She turned around to see the cargo door close while his arms were holding onto the loose straps of the ceiling.

"So you're the psychic?" He looked her over in a bemused sort of way.

"I am. Is that a problem?" Alisha hoped she wouldn't have to deal with a skeptic so quickly. He shrugged nonchalantly at her "I was raised Catholic." He pulled at the silver holy cross that was hidden under his shirt.

"My mom would surely have my head if I denied the things I can't understand, and given the fact that aliens and Gods exist I put nothing past no one." Alisha visibly relaxed. He wanted to follow up but Gypsy interrupted the duo.

"Hey guys we need to- wait whose flying Ronnie?!"

"Auto-pilot. On steroids. This baby comes equipped with Stark tech. It can take off and land itself. I'm just here to look pretty." Alisha and Gypsy laughed.

"We've got a video call in the main room." Gypsy stated. The trio walked to the room where the rest of the team was gathered. Hartigan's face popped in on the screen.

"S.I.N. you'll be touching down shortly and with that in mind your primary objective is to gather intel. If you come into contact with a suspicious person or persons the order is to capture which means Icers only." Gypsy saw Liam roll his eyes. Clearly he didn't agree with that command but he didn't question it either.

"Liam will be taking point on this. That is all." Hartigan's face disappeared off the monitor and the room slowly relaxed. Gypsy noticed that Marty was staring at her like he wanted to say something. She'd been less than inviting to him but he never pressured or questioned her, because he knew in his heart of hearts it was warranted. He was the enemy in her eyes and it was going to take a miracle to get her in his camp. He knew there was going to be some controversy but he could take it. To do the right thing he was willing to endure the ridicule. He would not stop erasing his family's bloody legacy.

"Attention S.I.N. we are approaching the LZ." The female voice of the ship spoke. Everyone's face grew serious as they lightly touched down near a run down abandoned building in Jersey City. Police already had the area sectioned off. Eleanor and Louisa walked past the cops holding hands while Liam showed his credentials as Gypsy, Alisha and Marty walked slowly behind him.

"Something feels off about this place." Gypsy stated goosebumps lining her arm. Alisha looked seriously at Gypsy.

"You're not wrong. The energy here is wrong. It feels-." Alisha swirled her hand around in a circle before Gypsy answered.

"Corrupted. It feels corrupted."

"Yeah." The trio walked to Eleanor and Louisa. Louisa was taking samples while SAN scanned the area.

"Got anything Eleanor?" Marty asked.

"No. I mean yes." SAN stopped scanning. Marty raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Simply put there is no trace of anything. No rock substances, stray dog urine, human fecal matter. There is literally nothing here. That shouldn't be possible, but alas here we are." She stood before handing her gloves to Louisa who then put it a ziplock bag.

"So we've got zilch." Gypsy huffed.

"No, there's something here. An imprint." Alisha said distantly.

"When someone experiences intense trauma it can leave behind an imprint. Eleanor can SAN scan the area with thermal?"

"Of course." Eleanor replied. Like magic full body signatures appeared. Some bodies were on the floor while others were standing above.

"Whatever happened here was bad. I feel nothing but fear and pain. Specifically on my neck. Like a needle." Alisha placed her hand on her neck rubbing.

"Eleanor send these images to S.H.I.E.L.D." Liam stated. As the group began to walk away. SAN's voice broke the silence.

"I'm picking up another heat signature."

Everyone's face grew serious as everyone reached for their respective Icers.

"I don't see anything." Marty whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Whoever it is knows we're here already." Gypsy answered rolling her eyes. SAN was moving around the room until it's green beam rested on a corner of the room. Liam automatically took point with Gypsy and Marty closely behind. Louisa, Eleanor and Alisha spread out to cut off access to the exits.

"Whoever or whatever you are come on out, we are with S.H.I.E.L.D. and this is a restricted area." Gypsy understood why she chose Liam to lead this mission. He was quick to action both physically and mentally. Slowly a translucent water-like figure emerged from it's corner. Everyone's eyes grew wide. The figure put up its supposed arms.

"Ple- -n't shoot." It's voice had a sound reminiscent of a person talking under water.

"Please don't shoot." SAN repeated.

"What are you? Human? Enhanced?" Liam asked lowering his gun slightly. The rest of the group followed suit.

"I do- ow!"

"I don't know." SAN translated.

"-ed -ter."

"Need water." Alisha did not hesitate. She quickly ran outside and turned on the emergency sprinkler system. Soon water began to cascade down them. As Alisha approached the group she realized everyone was in stunned silence. The figure now had a more corporeal form. Everyone had lowered their weapons.

"Thank you I was dehydrated. It's hard for me to stay in a semi-solid form without me being in water." While the figure was still see-through it had more of a human silhouette.

"My name is Cassandra Higgins and I escaped a HYDRA facility." Liam's voice came over Brian's comm.

"Manning we got a high level asset on the ground. Send one of the cubes. She's gonna need it." Manning looked at his control panel and found the one that releases the cube. The cube was generally used for enhanced people so Manning knew there was a high probability that they were enhanced. Back on the ground everyone stepped back as the cube descended in between them and Cassandra.

"Ms. Higgins can you please enter the cube? It's for your own safety as well as our own."

"I'm not under arrest am I?" Her "eyebrows" showed concern.

"No we are here to help." Louisa said with conviction. Cassandra "smiled" as she walked into the container. As she entered her body started to solidify, the color returned to her skin and before them stood a very naked young woman. Upon noticing this she quickly ran to the furthest part of the room. The men all turned around with Marty taking off his shirt and handing it to Gypsy. Gypsy noticed that Marty was actually a lot more fit then he let on. His undershirt complimented his lean yet toned body. Gypsy walked into the container and handed her the shirt along with her jacket.

"How is this possible? I haven't seen my body like this in weeks." Gypsy smirked.

"We can talk all about that once we board Ronnie."

"Ronnie? Whose Ronnie?"

"You'll see." Without much warning the container shot off into the air forcing Cassandra to hold onto the bed she had been sitting on. Gypsy smiled she loved the feeling of the speed. It reminded her of her soldier. Both of them taking turns on their respective bikes enjoying the scenery and enjoying the closeness of their bodies. As the cube landed safely inside the plane Gypsy motioned to Cassandra to stay put . One of the engineers ran up with some S.H.I.E.L.D. gym clothes. Gypsy allowed Cassandra to get dressed.

"Okay Ms. Higgins, allow me to explain what happens now. Those two girls you saw earlier are going to come in here and run all kinds of medical tests on you. I assure you it won't be painful, but in order to understand what has happened to you we need to do this."

Gypsy hoped that she didn't sound to impersonal. Gypsy's mind briefly drifted on what it was like to be a prisoner of Loki but she quickly pushed it down back into the depths of her subconscious where it belonged. Cassandra's face showed fear and apprehension but she nodded her head.

"Okay." The Rivera girls came in with a tray of medical supplies. Cassandra had already rolled up her arm sleeve. Both Louisa and Eleanor smiled at her trying to ease her fears. Eleanor quietly hummed as she cleaned Cassandra's arm with alcohol.

"You'd think I'd be used to this by now, and yet I still hate needles." Cassandra winced as Louisa took blood.

"Trypanophobia is a common fear. There's YouTube videos of adults losing their marbles over needles. So given your present case of circumstance I would say your Trypanophobia is warranted." Eleanor chuckled as she took notes and stared into her microscope.

"Stark, Riveras. Bring Ms. Wiggins to the sub level. We are going to take her statement there." Liam's voice cut off from the intercom.

"Is there any chance that when I step out the door I won't turn back into a walking pool?" Everyone remained silent.

"That's what I thought." Cassandra said with an exasperated breath. She shucked off her clothes and walked outside the cube, within in mere moments her skin started to leak water until she stood in liquid form.

"This next part is going to be weird." Cassandra formed into a puddle and signaled to the girls to move forward.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Gypsy whispered under her breath. In the sub level you could find the cooling and heating system of Ronnie. Liam was standing next to a giant see through cylindrical water tank.

"Ladies where is Ms. Higgins?" Liam's eyes shifted back and forth between them. All three of them pointed to ground. Cassandra reformed her shape and made a smile while waving with her arm.

"Ms. Higgins can you please enter the tank so we can begin?" She nodded and stared at the tank. She moved closer to the tank, her body making ripples as she went. Then as she was inches away from the ladder she turned into a puddle and preceded to ascend the flat surface. She opened the hatch and jumped in. Her body instantly responded to being in a body of water. She swam around the tank looking very contented but it was short lived as the very serious faces of the numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were trained on her. She slowed to a complete stop and lowered herself deeper into the tube so she was more or less eye level to the rest of them. A microphone was lowered into the tube.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Wherever you want Ms. Higgins." Liam responded nonchalantly. Cassandra crossed her legs and slowly her body sat down at the bottom of the tube.

"Okay. I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I can't begin to say how sorry I am that I took so long to write this chapter. Recently, I have been suffering from depression and it held up my writing and many other things. I've started to go to therapy to assist in getting better for myself and my loved ones. But just so we are clear I have no intention on stopping this story. I might take time but I will never stop. This is such a great outlet for me and just like you I look forward to the future. So in short thanks for the support and understanding. I love you guys so much and I hope I haven't let you down. Anyway, onward to the shoutouts.**

 **XOXO favorited/followed**

 **eliza86**

 **AgentCarson2357**

 **Samantha63**

 **pandadrama**

 **Riri54321**

 **Skyliena Silverflare261821**

 **neveragain1997**

 **fields-of-emerald**


	4. Monsters Inside Us Pt II

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Wherever you want Ms. Higgins." Liam responded nonchalantly. Cassandra crossed her legs Indian style and slowly her body sank down to the bottom of the tube.

"Okay. I'll start from the beginning. I always loved the water. Even as a baby my mother had pictures of me having meltdowns because I always wanted to stay in the bathtub. Unfortunately, my mother wasn't always the most responsible person. Her drug habits often made her do questionable things. Like use her child to run scams. Don't get me wrong I still love my mother but her love for me wasn't equal to drugs. It was bigger than me and eventually cops arrested her and threw me into foster care. I don't have to tell you that the system is horribly flawed, but then I found Justin. We went to the same school, he was a bit of a loner but he was never mean. Just quiet. Along with Justin and a few other forgotten kids we looked after each other. I had a family once more." Gypsy wondered if Cassandra could cry because it sounded like she wanted too.

"Then Justin told us of a gig that could get us a lot of money. Me and Darius weren't too sure about it but Justin always had a way of getting people to do what he wanted. The others in our family were with it so reluctantly we went along with the group. When they arrived to pick us up they said for security reasons we would have to be sedated so we wouldn't know where we were going. Darius has always been the most distrustful when it came to strangers. He whispered to me how this sounded illegal and like it had something to do with the government. Before we could bolt I felt a horrible pain in my neck. The voices of Justin, Darius and the others were growing further and further away. I wanted to stay awake but I couldn't. When I awoke that was when the real nightmare began."

Alisha could see in her mind what the full extent of the nightmare was. Injections, keeping her awake at all times of the day, putting her under immense stress both mentally and physically.

"As far as I could gather they were experimenting with some of that alien technology. These tests lasted for weeks. I had assumed that the others were dead. I was less than cooperative during the majority of the tests. Until they showed me Justin. He was alive but he couldn't see me. One way mirror. They promised me, we would be reunited if I behaved and did as I was told. Even when I was compliant the tests didn't let up. Until one of the Doctors who kept a close eye on my health started to show some cracks in his armor. On one particular day he was charged to explore my weaknesses. Instead of letting them administer the tests he arranged it so the scientists would have to leave me alone for a second.

'Cassandra we don't have much time.' I was groggy from the lack of sleep and I couldn't even remember the last time I ate. They had been feeding me through an IV.

'What's happening?'

'You need to run.'

'I can't leave without Justin.' The fog of drugs were still in effect. Then without warning a sharp stab in my arm made everything race. My heart was pounding in my ears and my thoughts became clear.

'If you don't run, you will likely die like the rest.'

"The doctor gave me a solemn look and at that moment I understood. My family was gone and I was the last one left standing. The tears welled up in my eyes as I changed form and made my escape. Around me I could hear on the loudspeaker Project River has escaped. I found my way into their water system and managed to get out of the facility. That was a week ago. Since I left it's been hard to keep a human form, and eventually you found me. That's all I know."

"Thank you Ms. Higgins you've been very helpful. Might I ask why did you go back to the scene of your abduction?" Liam asked his voice soft.

"I thought I might be able to find those people who took me and-" Cassandra's voice faltered questioning whether she should finish her statement. However, Liam figured it out immediately.

"Kill them?" He stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah." Her eyes lowered showing a hint of shame.

"I understand. That'll be all for now." Liam concluded the debrief and left presumably to speak to the boss. Cassandra made her way out of the tank as steam came from her. From the steam her human body formed, heat resonating off of her.

"Man I wish I could tell my family about this." Gypsy said raising her hands in a I'm just being honest expression.

As Cassandra was escorted to her room, Alisha couldn't stop picking up on the emotions Cassandra was inadvertently sending out. She seemed strong enough on the outside but on the inside she was wrestling with a host of emotions. Survivor's guilt, anger, grief and loneliness. This girl was truly hurting. Gypsy's voice broke through the emotional haze that was overwhelming Alisha.

"You can rest up here for now until we figure out the next step for you." Gypsy smiled warmly trying her best to comfort Cassandra.

"Will there be more tests?" Cassandra looked one part somber the other part angry at the thought. Gypsy decided to be honest with her.

"Yes, there will be but none of them will be painful. We just need to figure out your biology and without any HYDRA notes we are starting at square one. We will be as gentle as possible. Scouts honor." Gypsy stuck her hand up mimicking the salute.

"Were you even a scout?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I always wanted to be." She huffed crossing her arms childishly which made Cassandra relax.

"By the way, call me Cass. That's what my friends called me." She smiled and for the first time it reached her eyes.

"Sure thing Cass." Both Gypsy and Alisha shook her hand. Alisha saw glimpses of Cass's family. She seemed happy with them and complete. Alisha knew what it was like to be an outsider. Her father and mother did everything in their power to keep Alisha's gift suppressed, but the more they tried the stronger it got. As Cass entered her quarters Alisha took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Gypsy voice oozed concern.

"Yeah, just a lot of emotions coming from Cass. It was hard to focus." Alisha rubbed her temples softly. "Don't worry I'll be fine. This is nothing new." She smiled slightly. Gypsy's natural curiosity started to peak. She tried her best to not bring up Alisha's ability knowing it was probably something she would find annoying but she had so many questions.

"I don't mean to pry and you absolutely don't have to answer but, what's it like for you?" Gypsy shut her lips tight hoping she didn't cross a line with her. Alisha sighed trying to gather the words.

"People's emotions feel like a blanket to me. Some are heavy, those are usually fueled by anger or sadness or fear. Happiness and joy feel like a hug from a child. When I get those feelings I can hone in on them and pick up on a person's thoughts. Like someone is whispering and I just so happen to hear it." Alisha shrugged.

"Wow, that's amazing." Gypsy stood mystified. Here was a person who was gifted from the very beginning.

"Love is the best feeling." Alisha broke Gypsy's concentration. "Love makes me feel warm. Sometimes it even causes me to sweat. You often wear that emotion on your sleeve." Alisha smirked.

"No I don't." Gypsy rebutted clearly flustered.

"Don't get me wrong you have a great poker face. One of the best I've ever seen. But your heart, you can't hide that. Every time he calls or texts you I always get a little warm and I know it's you." Alisha gave a toothy smile.

"Sorry I guess." Gypsy was still trying to recover as Alisha continued to laugh.

"It's fine really. I'm glad he makes you feel that way. Although you are strange. I never hear your thoughts." Gypsy's mind flashed to Mama Odin. Clearly it blocked Alisha. The thought that it still worked was a bittersweet comfort.

"SIN to the main deck." The loudspeaker came through cutting off their conversation. Everyone was gathered around the mainframe as Liam turned on the screen.

"Liam what have you learned from the asset?" Hartigan's stoic face showed zero hints of emotions.

"Due to the experimentation she allegedly suffered from HYDRA it's safe to say that she should be put in the books as an enhanced being."

"Rivera's I'll expect her full medical evaluation by tomorrow evening." Hartigan's face turned to the twins who replied with a silent nod towards the screen.

"If Hydra is trying to weaponize children there is no telling how many are actually out there right now working for them. We need to find the location of these experiments and shut it down, and we need to detain the other possible test subjects. Start by looking into missing persons reports. Focus on low income areas since it seems that is where they are hunting." Gypsy noticed that Alisha's jaw tightened at the command. "That is all. Dismissed."

Everyone slowly left the deck leaving only Liam, Marty and Gypsy. Liam stretched while yawning explaining that he was going to his room to take a nap. Gypsy tried to follow suit but Marty cut her off.

"So when exactly are you going to do something?" Marty said with an annoyed tone. "I am trying here. I know what everyone thinks of me, and I get it. Trust me I do. But whether you like it or not I'm on this team, and our success hinges completely on our cohesiveness as a unit."

He took a breath seemingly surprised that he said all of that to a person who knew the strongest people in the world.

"Okay." Gypsy stated without blinking.

"Okay?" Marty eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Yeah, okay. Truth is if you had been up to something Alisha would've felt it by now and Hartigan believes in you enough that she was willing to put you here so Okay." Gypsy shrugged while walking past him. Marty had a slight crooked grin on his face happy with the results of their conversation.

"Oh, and Marty just one thing." Gypsy moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Don't think for a second I won't kill you for the sake of this team. I am my father's daughter after all." She grinned slowly making eye contact as she backed away and walked off. Gypsy knew how her message sounded but she didn't care. Marty was a variable that as far as she was concerned she would never stop considering.

The following morning Gypsy woke up to find The Rivera's and Cassandra already at work. Casandra was being put through the paces. Blood work had already been completed and she was currently being tested on her endurance and strength. In human form she seemed to be just a little above average in the strength department. However her endurance was unbelievable high.

"How's she's looking?" Gypsy asked Eleanor. Eleanor and Gypsy were in the observation room while Liam and Louisa were in the gym instructing Cassandra on what to do next in the training room.

"It's incredible. She's been on that treadmill now for 74 minutes 22 seconds and has yet to sweat. She hasn't even perspired. As far as I can tell. Her abilities key replenishing her body with water. In her liquid form she displays great strength in comparison to her human form. Also, it seems as long as she gets to be submerged in a body of water once a day her strength will stay at it's increased levels."

"So she packs a punch?" Gypsy's arms dropped to her side, as she witnessed Cass changing only her arms to water pushing the dumbbells over her head and into the ceiling. Where they remained stuck.

"My bad." She bit her lip in embarrassment.

"If a punch was a hurricane then yes she's got it and then some." Eleanor continued to plug in numbers and figures in her tablet until the alarm went off. Liam and Louisa quickly ran out of the room. Gypsy and Eleanor moved out the door, Eleanor ushering Cass while Gypsy, Marty and Alisha met up with Liam, Louisa and Brian.

"SIN, an unmarked armored truck has been spotted in Maryland. It appears a robbery is taking place. The individuals appear to be enhanced. We can assume that this is HYDRA. We are the closest team. You will intercept these individuals. Exercise caution. We want them alive if possible. Hartigan out." Liam looked at the team debating on who he should bring.

"Gypsy, Alisha, Marty we're up. Rivera's keep an eye on Cassandra. Brian be ready if we need to make a quick exit. You're in charge of the ship." Everyone nodded in unison.

The quartet moved to the armory where they picked up their Icers. "Are we sure we don't want to pick up any other weapons? Ya' know of the killing kind." Marty stated shrugging sheepishly.

"Boss said she wants them alive. So that's we're going to do." A click of the gun rung out from Liam's hand as everyone holstered their weapons. The cargo door opened and police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"All right people lets do this." Liam stepped out of the aircraft knowing that things were only going to get crazier from there.

 **Authors Note**

God I have missed you guys and gals so much. So much has happened that writing was the further thing from my mind. Last year my Grandma had suffered a stroke. So I took the liberty of moving in with her to keep an eye on her. Unfortunately, another stroke came in May and she passed away. She was 91. I'm healing as best as I can by focusing on the things that I love. With Summer upon us I'm hoping it will aide me in creating great content for you. So if you are still here reading this Thank you and I love you. :*


	5. Trial By Fire

There was an energy in the air. That realization that the choices you made could either save or condemn someone. Gypsy tried to calm her nerves but knowing that she could be going up against hostile Enhanced people had her fight or flight receptors on 100%. As they walked closer they could see that it was a rather unassuming building but looks are always deceiving. The area was roped off by local police. A supposed gas leak. That didn't stop curious onlookers from recording with their cellphones.

"Scramble those phones would you please?" Liam spoke aloud.

An invisible wave descended upon the area from the jet shutting off every citizens phone. The group continued into the building. Once out of eye-shot they all pulled out their weapons. Marty and Gypsy stayed on point while Liam covered their rear. Alisha was in between looking lost in thought.

"Guys, I'm getting some very weird vibes. Like someone is alive but then not alive." Liam nodded silently as they moved forward. A staircase heading down awaited them. As they descended Alisha froze.

"There's someone here." Her eyes wide open as she whispered.

As the words left her lips a force went through the whole group. Knocking the group down and breaking up their initial formation. As they quickly regrouped a man appeared. He was a tall, well built with tan skin. Gypsy would've been taken back by the man's aesthetic if it wasn't for the deadly intent the eyes held. Marty got up first using the banister as cover. He used blind fire while the others found cover. With Gypsy next to Marty she could get a clear picture of their situation. Two men were advancing. The second man was shorter then the first. A scar that started near the temple and moved towards his cheek marred his face. He was carrying an over-sized briefcase.

"We have opposition. How should we proceed?" The second questioned to seemingly no one. He shook his head.

"Understood. Finish this Barrel." He ordered the first one, who simply nodded with no hint of emotion. The second began to walk away. Liam continued to fire but none of them of hit their mark. The man started a purposeful jog towards them before going into an all out sprint. At this point all four members had been shooting but it seemed he just absorbed it and kept going. As he closed the gap the four all moved back before he went right through the banister. With nothing so much of a scratch on him.

Gypsy's heart was beating loudly in her chest, and while she hated to admit it. She wishes she had a weapon with a more permanent solution. "Fall back! Fall back!" Liam's voice boomed shooting futilely at the man.

Everyone scrambled towards their feet and ran back the way they came still shooting behind them in the hopes to slow the man down. As the group ran outside they saw the aforementioned armored truck. Marty wasted no time to release one of his prototype tracers that successfully latched onto the vehicle. Before the vehicle sped off the man carrying the briefcase opened the back door of the truck. His hand outstretched as he stretched his fingers. The group could feel an invisible heat before noticing that nearby cars started to melt before exploding. Everyone stayed low as the heat was too intense to move closer. A small smirk could be seen on the 2nd man's face before the door closed and the vehicle peeled off.

"S.I.N.! REPORT! Come in! What's happening down there?!" Brian's voice broke through the noise. Marty responded instinctively. "We lost the target but a tracker is in place. We need immediate extraction."

"Understood." A cube came down as the group quietly got on. Each immersed in their own thoughts.

For Gypsy she felt like a big loser. Despite all the training and studying, being in the field was a different monster entirely. Everything was amplified and no matter how sharp you may be you could still wind up failing, and Gypsy hated failing. Even worse, it was Marty who saved the mission with his stupid tracker. So as Marty explained what his tracker could do to Hartigan and the rest of S.I.N., Gypsy resisted the urge to scowl. The rest of the group explained what they saw, heard and felt during their encounter before they were dismissed by an even more stoic (if that was possible) Hartigan.

Cas was restless being in her room. She didn't mention it to the Rivera twins but after her time with HYDRA she really hated to be enclosed for a long period of time. While her powers came at a high price, the freedom of when she was in water was exhilarating. Not to mention that the others weren't telling her what was going on. Granted they didn't have too, but that didn't stop her from feeling left out. She mulled over sneaking out for the past twenty minutes, but this room like the cube she was originally transported in blocked her ability to shift into water.

As she weighed her options a gulp sound made her light bulb go off. The water jug. She took the water jug off it's base and promptly spilled it so the water seeped underneath her door. Now admittedly this wasn't the most clever plan but hey it was worth a shot. With the water covering a good portion of her floor she bent down and stuck her fingers under the door. Lightly tapping she tried to will her hand to change. She could feel it wanted to but it was difficult. She gritted her teeth using every bit of energy to force her hand to adapt until she felt her hand go languid. She reached upwards until she felt the keypad. She let her index finger materialize as she punched in the code that she observed in the past the Rivera's put in. A red light indicated it didn't work.

"To hell with this." Cas used her hand to seep water into the circuitry. Wires began to sizzle and pop before the door opened up.

"Hell yeah." She grinned to herself pleased with her resourcefulness.

With the door open she had the freedom to change. She went to the nearest restroom which wasn't very far from her room and went in. She let herself shift and maneuvered her body through the water faucet where a network of pipes guided her body. She exited a pipe hoping it would leave her close to where the main room was. Everyone seemed to be in a deep and intense conversation. Cas crept slowly to the group making sure to check her surroundings so that no one would see her snooping around.

Marty was talking about something techy that Cas didn't understand. However, there was one thing she did understand. The pictures of the people on the board. Her heart clenched in confusion, sadness and hope. On the screen were two familiar faces. One in particular stood out like a sore thumb. Justin. Her supposed dead boyfriend and Darius the boy she considered to be a brother. She saw both of them attacking the agents without any hint of remorse or restraint. As she watched her heart broke more and more. She tried to hold in her tears and breathing as she was still listening to what everyone was saying. A woman's face was beside the clip. Cas assumed she was the leader of the agents.

"As of now we need to consider these people armed and extremely dangerous. If they can not be apprehended use whatever method available to bring them down permanently. Understood?" The group nodded silently.

"Hartigan out." Everyone seemed to ease as Hartigan's face disappeared off the screen. Everyone except Cas who was trembling.

"Cassandra?" Alisha turned around as the others followed her movements. Cassandra appeared from the shadows, eyes blood shot and her nose on the verge of running.

"What the hell are you doing out of your room!?" Liam's eyes bore holes right into hers as he moved briskly to where Cassandra was standing. The rest of the group sharing quiet glances. Alisha looking the most uncomfortable from any of them.

"Please, you, you can't hurt them." She pleaded her voice barely audible.

"You didn't answer my question kid. Why are you out of your room?" Liam's voice softened somewhat as he took in the visual state of Cassandra. Remembering that she was still quite young.

"No, no one was telling me what, what was going on. I, I don't like being left alone for too long. It reminds me of the experiments. I was always left alone so they could study me." Her head was down until she looked at Liam.

"Agent Kelly please you can't hurt them. That's Justin and Darius..." The tears falling from eyes as she held onto the man's jacket. Liam sighed "Justin. As in the boyfriend Justin correct?" She nodded.

"Well this just got complicated." Marty said under his breath earning a glare from Alisha and Louisa.

"That isn't my call to make Cassandra. We all answer to Hartigan." Liam's voice was low and soft. Almost as if he was talking to a very small child even though Cassandra and Gypsy were very close in age.

"Please, whatever they did... There must be a reason. They are kind, sweet and gentle people who only care about protecting each other. They would never hurt anyone deliberately." She looked around the room hoping someone would believe her.

"I'm afraid that their actions contradict what you are saying." Eleanor stared quickly at Cassandra before averting her eyes elsewhere nonchalantly. Cassandra didn't respond to that comment but inside she was raging at the lack of empathy she was getting from these agents who supposedly were here to help her. As the anger built inside of Cas Alisha spoke up.

"I think Cassandra has a point. From what she has said about her friends and the tactics that HYDRA is known to employ they very well could be forced into doing this." Alisha gave a small smile will making eye contact with Cassandra hoping she understood that not everyone agreed with Hartigan. Cassandra gave a small nod to Alisha. Gypsy who had been quiet finally spoke up.

"You said the doctor told you he was dead right?" Gypsy pointed a quizzical finger towards Cassandra.

"Yes." Cassandra replied.

"Why tell you that if he was alive?" Gypsy spoke aloud more so to herself as her brain started to work out a hypothesis.

"I don't know. Maybe he thought they were." Cassandra shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, or maybe HYDRA isn't done with you yet." Gypsy eyes furrowed as her brain pulled everything she learned.

"HYDRA was using their victims as test subjects. What if Cassandra's escape was a part of HYDRA's plan and just like you, Justin and Darius are under the assumption that you are still captured? If they believe that you are still there-" Gypsy was pacing around the room.

"They would do anything to get me back." Cassandra covered her face with her hands in horror. Justin and Darius were gentle souls EXCEPT when it came to the welfare of each other. They were fiercely loyal and would do just about anything to keep their little family safe.

"I disagree." Eleanor piped up again. She brought back up the footage and highlighted the part that should Justin smirking as he blew up the cars.

"You can see here that he is enjoying the altercation." Cassandra met Eleanor's eyes with fury. Eleanor was seemingly unfazed by it. Cassandra rolled her eyes before squinting at the screen.

"What's that on his face?" She pointed towards the scar.

"Justin never had a scar before. What if, I don't know what if they did something to his mind? Like mind control or something? I read somewhere that people can be forced to rob banks and stuff from hypnosis. This could be something like that right? Right?!" She scanned the room.

"It's true. My Dad told me stories about experiments done with the Army with mind control." Marty stated matter-of-factly.

"Please you have to let me speak to him." Cassandra pleaded.

"No, that's not an option. We don't know if HYDRA is looking for you and we sure as hell are not putting you in harm's way." Liam stated with finality.

"With all due respect Agent Kelly. I might be the only person who can truly help. Also, you originally wanted them alive. With my ability I can do that, and you can find the bigger fish. The one who is stealing people off the streets. Please give me a one chance. If I fail then you can go with your plan but please I have to try. They're my family. Without them there really isn't any point to all of this." Cassandra finally let go of his jacket but kept her head down. Afraid to look him in the eyes and see that he wasn't going to bend on her wish. After a moment of silence Liam responded.

"I can't make promises but I will make a call and see if we can finesse this into making you a liaison of sorts." Liam ran a hand through his hair.

"Now if we are done chit chatting. I need to ice my neck. It's killing me." Liam walked off along with the Riveras, Marty and Alisha. Leaving Gypsy in the main room with Cas. Now that she was alone Gypsy really took in all the information of what just happened.

"Are you all right?" Gypsy asked honestly from the couch she was seating in.

"I just found out that my boyfriend is alive and might be considered a terrorist. How could I be all right?" Cas snapped back. Gypsy didn't take it personally though.

"You're right that was a stupid question. Better question. Is there anything you need? Food, something to drink, maybe a shoulder to cry on?" She nudged Cas gently with her shoulder trying to get her smile. Cas turned to Gypsy and without warning launched herself into Gypsy's arms. Letting out a sob before outright crying. Gypsy knew from past experiences that this type of cry was different. It was the cry of a life lost. All the pain that Cas was carrying was finally boiling over. Gypsy had learned from her interactions with her Mother that sometimes a hug made all the difference in the world. Whenever her Stepfather decided to blow off his steam with his fists a hug, kiss and song from her Mother made the pain go away. At least for a little while anyway.

"I'm sorry, I'm messing up your clothes." Cas said as she began to regain her composure and make her way to the door.

"Don't worry about it. It's just work clothes. Hey, just so you know. I understand and I will do anything I can to help you. Regardless of what Hartigan says." Gypsy smiled.

"I believe you. With a name like Gypsy you gotta have a bit of a rebellious streak in you." Cas smirked back.

"Oh, you have no idea. Good night Cas." Gypsy waved which Cas returned before heading down the hallway. Gypsy stayed in the now empty room for a little while. Thinking of her own family. After losing her Mom her newfound family meant everything to her and she was willing to do just about anything to protect them. It's because of this Gypsy was willing to shoot a text to her Dad to see if she could get a little extra help. I mean knowledge is power.

 _'Dad I need ur help'_

 _'Gypsy. Please use correct English when you text me. You know I hate text language.'_

 _'Ugh...Fine Dad. I need YOUR help. Better?"_

 _'Much. Now what do you need?'_

In the canteen Alisha was drinking. Nothing to heavy but just enough to ease her nerves. The flurry of emotions that were shooting off in the main room was enough that it gave her a searing headache. Alisha saw in Cas's mind exactly what Justin meant to her. He was her world, and vice versa. The images of laughter and love were being marred by the images of their capture and the attack on the building. Alisha had her eyes closed as she mediated with the help of Bacardi. She had found her safe space until she heard a chair pull up to her. The smell of a familiar cologne clued her into who was sitting next to her.

"Hello Brian." She spoke lowly with her eyes still closed.

"Did you hear my thoughts?" A hint of a smile in his words.

"No. I could smell you. It's quite nice." She breathed out.

"Thank you for the compliment. Things ah, things got real intense back there huh?" He stared at her noticing the frown that was on her face. He didn't particularly like it.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Alisha finally opened her eyes and let them fall onto Brian's face. She admired it a little more than she probably should've. Clearly it was the alcohol she thought trying to brush off the feeling of heat spiking in her cheek.

"How are you doing? I see you are in need of a filler up." Brian grabbed the Bacardi bottle and filled the glass with another shot. Alisha went to take it but instead Brian downed it one go. Alisha feigned surprise.

"Wasn't that supposed to be mine?" Alisha raised her eyebrows.

"No, this one is." He pushed the now refilled glass towards her. She grabbed and drank it down.

"A woman who can hold her liquor. My kind of a woman." Brian gave a toothy smile.

"Again with the flattery. Where do you think it will get you?" She smiled amused.

"Well, hopefully a kiss. But I'll settle with a date." He waggled his eyebrows. Alisha broke out in laughter loving the innocent flirtation.

"Hey, let me show you something." Brian stood up holding out his hand as Alisha took without hesitation. He took her to a giant floor on an upper floor which housed more storage items.

"You took me to a storage floor?" Alisha pursed her lips unimpressed.

"Just wait for it. Ronnie open up it will ya'?" The jets ceiling disappeared as the night sky opened over their heads. It was beautiful. Alisha observing with glee.

"I didn't know the jet could do this." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Ronnie is full of tricks. Hell, I'm still learning all her secrets." He patted the wall affectionately.

"I see why you like flying. To be able to see this all the time. It's amazing. Thank you for showing me this." She smiled genuinely at Brian.

"Your smile is thanks enough." Brian said with soft eyes. Alisha rolled her eyes before grabbing his collar and planting a kiss on his lips.

"This counts as our first date. Better make sure the second is as good." She winked as walked away.

"Challenge accepted." He shouted as he watched her walk away. Very, very happy with the turn of events. Until a cold breeze went past Brian causing him to shiver and feel uneasy. He looked around to nothing before shaking it off.

"Okay, I'm gonna' go to bed." He spoke aloud. Eyes still searching.


	6. Lost and Found

Gypsy sat on her bed waiting for her Dad to get her any information that could be of assistance. He swore to not go prying to deeply into what she asked for. Citing that any Avenger-like help would make her look inept and not to mention it's a complete breach of protocol. A ping from her opened personal laptop alerted her to a new email message. Gypsy quickly ran to it hoping for some good news. Her eyes quickly scanned the screen when her eyes fell on the titled email.

For my ingrate of a daughter -_- This is everything JARVIS could find. Don't worry I didn't look.

Gypsy smiled as she clicked the button to open it. Listed were some supposedly classified documents and videos about alleged science experiments, but JARVIS found a way around it. But one stood out. PROJECT MICRO. She clicked on it and her eyes grew wide. A bunch of teenagers and young adults were in capsules. Some of them awake, others asleep, and others deathly still.

Her eyes stayed glued to the screen as she saw multiple inhumane tests being done. Cass's voice echoed in Gypsy's mind. The screams were the worst part. These kids were being victimized. In many ways Gypsy could've met a similar fate. The thought of running away from home crossed Gypsy's mind numerous times, but she stayed to protect her mother. If she had run who knows who she would've come across.

She briefly looked at her cellphone. The screen lit up recognizing that she was looking at it. Her locked phone screensaver, a collage of her mother holding a dorky peace sign, preggers Pepper smiling shyly while her Dad was smirking wickedly with his arm around her waist; and lastly her and Steve. A simple selfie of him kissing her on the cheek while she was winking at the camera. It made her smile sadly. She still missed her mother. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of her. Would she be proud of the woman she was now? Mama Odin thought so and she was a Goddess. Would she have approved of her relationship with Steve? She scoffed at that thought. Of course she would have. Everyone loves Cap. Well except her Dad but he doesn't count.

As she pulled her eyes away from the phone screen she saw something interesting on the laptop. ' _Test subject 116 has shown increased dexterity in all major forms. Strength, intelligence, stamina-'_ a man in a lab coat was cut off by a very sharply dressed man with dark hair. He looked vaguely familiar.

' _Does he have any powers?_ ' The man peered inside the capsule. Which had frost built up on the glass.

' _Mr. Bakshi. I recognize that you and your associates want results but to create something truly unique takes time and finesse. I'm sure the higher ups were more than pleased with the last batch of subjects._ ' The man in the lab peered at the man he referred to as Bakshi.

' _Yes. Coupled with my "skills" they've worked out quite nicely. Still we need someone who can be a good General for the rest of the subjects._ ' Bakshi had his hands behind his back. The man exuded power.

' _Well I believe that 116 might be your guy._ ' The scientist said flicking a switch which illuminated the capsule. Gypsy's eyes grew wide as all of the person's face was shown. A young man breathing heavily was clearly struggling to get out. His words muffled but at one point he threw is head forward to smash into the glass. Causing just the tiniest bit of a fracture in the structure and a streak of red to form on his forehead.

' _Easy now 116. You'll get a chance to see your beloved again. As long as you comply._ ' Bakshi spoke calmly. The man slowed his breathing and movement. The visible blood which had been running down his face had started slow. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind. It was Justin in that pod. The file ended as Gypsy took a breath that she wasn't aware that she had been holding. Bakshi. She knew that name but couldn't remember exactly why. She quickly uploaded the file on her USB and closed her laptop making a beeline to Liam's room.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in." Liam's voice drifted outwards as Gypsy entered the room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure." He raised a slightly annoyed eyebrow.

"Okay, so I might have some information on Justin, HYDRA and what they've done." Gypsy saw Liam's expression change of skeptical to generally interested.

"All right. What do you have?" Liam ushered Gypsy to sit but she refused. Standing felt better for her.

"See that's the thing. I might have gotten the information from a slightly illegal source." She bit her lip under Liam's Dad-like gaze.

"Gypsy. What did you do?" His voice was stern and it made the color drain quickly from Gypsy's face.

"I might've used my Father's computer interface to get any information on Cass and her friends." She said in a rushed breath.

"It found something. A man named Mr. Bakshi seems to be connected. Does the name ring any bells?" Liam looked at her for a moment. Debating on whether or not he should 1. Report this breach of protocol or 2. Chastise her. Instead he went with option 3 which shocked the hell outta' Gypsy. Liam walked to his data table which queued the television to come on. He placed his hand down on the table as it scanned his fingerprints and scanned his face. Gypsy felt a little sense of envy. She wanted a data table too. She huffed silently in her mind. Liam directed his mouse pointer to hover over a file. It was abbreviated C.A.A.E.D. Gypsy eyes furrowed as she tried to make out the letters. Liam noticing this replies "Considered Armed and Extremely Dangerous."

Gypsy nodded in recognition. Shortly after that Liam clicks on name.

"Sunil Bakshi. Also known as Glenn Talbot." Liam's voice cut through the silence.

"Multiple teams of S.H.I.E.L.D. have encountered him in the past. He's generally a handler for the enhanced humans that HYDRA has. Although he himself is human he is not to be taken likely. He is well known for his hand to hand combat skills having served time in the British Armed Forces before being recruited by HYDRA." Liam's face held a strong grimace that Gypsy observed. Gypsy walked up to his data table and placed the USB in the slot underneath the top of the table. Liam watched the video with even more disdain.

"Have you shown this to anyone else?" He breathed out through his nose deeply. Gypsy shook her head vigorously.

"Good. The last thing we need is Ms. Higgins finding this. While she's definitely useful she is also emotionally invested in this case. Which makes her a liability."

Gypsy wanted to frown but Liam's gaze quelled that thought. She didn't want to keep this secret from Cass but she also understood the need for secrecy. Hartigan would probably flay her alive if she knew that Stark tech got her this information. So she kept a straight face and nodded her head in agreement. She promptly left his room and decided to head to the showers to ease her nerves.

She went to her room grabbing the toiletries she needed and made her way to the showers. She turned on the knob letting the warm mist gather. Her reflection obscured by the dew on the mirror. She took off her clothes and folded them neatly on the nearby chair in the bathroom. Closing the curtains she let the water cascade over her head. Sighing in pleasure as the warm enveloped her skin. As she used her loofah she thought about Steve. She was missing him at the moment. Granted he often left on missions but being home with her family helped fill the void. Now she was with a team that was still learning how to work together and the void is growing.

While still stewing over her unfortunate loneliness she began to wash her face with cleanser. She kept her eyes closed tightly as she mentally counted how long to keep rubbing in the cleanser. She felt a breeze go over her body causing goose pimples to form. "Hello." No answer. She takes her hand and carefully wipes the solution from her left eye. Moving the shower curtain she looks at the door to see it is in fact closed. As she pulls the shower curtain back the water drops in temperature drastically causing her to scream out from the frigid water. She quickly twists the hot water all the way up as the water goes back to normal. Without hesitation she rinses off all excess body wash and gets out of the shower. She wraps the towel around her body while gathering up her clothes, hurrying her way down the hall and back to her room.

As she sits on her bed, she takes a deep breath. Not knowing why she was felt so uneasy. Her made drifted back to the other shower incident back at her house. She recalls her startled she felt but then was instantly happy to see Steve in her room. However that moment in the shower was still strange. The knot in her stomach all too familiar. She hadn't felt this way since-. "Loki." The name rolled off of Gypsy's lips quietly. She hadn't even given him a second thought since her trip to Asgard and her big brother's return.

While she would never admit it to anyone aloud in her heart she felt conflicted. Thor had expressed that Loki actually did the right thing. Saving not only Jane's life but every person living on Earth. Seeing all the things he held in his mind had given her an insight into his psyche. He was always looking for approval from their Father. Until he stopped and that's when the trouble truly started. She questioned if it was weird to want to see someone who you despised. She also knew that hate and love were two sides of the same coin, and to give one or the other too much attention could be disastrous.

Gypsy guesses if she feels anything it's regret. Loki was absolutely a horrible person but even he had limits. She knew that. She saw it first-hand. He could've taken her body when he kidnapped her but something stopped him. He wasn't all bad. Just about a good 82% of him was bad. Anyway there was nothing that could be done now. He was gone but, maybe just maybe he could've given her some advice on dealing with this situation. After all, he was groomed to be a King and King's delegate and manage tough problems all the time. While she could ask Thor, Thor himself was kinda'... How could she put it nicely? Slow and maybe just a little bit dingy, but in a totally cute, lovable and adorable way. Gypsy plopped onto her pillow having dressed in her Megadeth T-shirt and loose grey sweats. She sends her last text messages of the night.

A group one to her Dad and Pepper making sure to give a kiss to her belly for her. One to Natasha bugging her about the pencil trick which she still refuses to teach her and lastly to Steve. A pick of her laying in bed saying she wishes he was laying beside her. He responds back saying _'I love your over-sized T-shirt but it's better when it's mine. ;)'_ She laughs while saying Touché. Love you babe. A ping comes back _'Love you too. Good night baby.'_ With that she places her phone on the charger and clicks the screen off. She grabs a pillow imagining it's Cap before drifting off to sleep.

"Well, well, well isn't it my favorite toy." Unbeknownst to Gypsy she was right to feel such unease, because she wasn't alone. The formless mass finally took a shape and it was one that would make her scream in absolute terror. If she was awake. The mass looked at the mirror appeased by seeing his face. Loki looked stronger and healthier unlike the last time he saw her. He smirked to himself noticing that she herself had changed. Her arms while relaxed showed understated cuts and her face had lost some of it's roundness. Indicating she must be training constantly. He sits on her bed not concerned about waking her due to the sleeping spell. It's true that his mother's magic resided in Gypsy but he could still affect her on a physical level. He could kill her right now. After all this brat was the daughter of Tony Stark. A thorn in his side that had yet to plucked. Even his Boss knew who Tony Stark was which was saying a lot. His Boss wasn't the type of person you would want the attention of.

As he examined her Gypsy moved her arms. Unwrapping from her pillow and resting on the bed. Loki saw her left hand and the engagement ring that adorned her ring finger. He was aware that she was engaged but this is the first time he saw the ring. A tinge of anger started to bubble up inside of him. His toy was allowing herself to be played with others. He detested the idea. He thought about destroying the reminder of her disobedience but instead he leaned over her frame. She smelled clean with just a hint of lavender and chamomile. It was a pleasant smell.

"You may not be able to hear me child. But mark my words. You will never get the life that you want. Your family took far too much from me. As long as I live and breathe you will never marry Steve Rogers. You. Are. Mine." He grabbed her chin, her lips parting slightly from the movement. Grabbed by fury and lust he kissed her lightly reveling in the heat her body exuded and just as quickly as he entered the room he disappeared. Leaving Gypsy none the wiser to her unwelcomed visitor or his sordid intentions.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Happy Valentines Day everyone. I hope everyone gets lots of hugs and kisses from their significant others. Whether it's a boyfriend or girlfriend, cat, dog, goldfish, Mom, Dad love is love. If you don't have a Valentine's this year that's okay. I'll be your Galentine. :) So a lot of big things are going on as of right now. I'm about to move which is bittersweet. I was my grandmother's caregiver but with her passing my Aunt who is still co-owner of the unit wants to sell. It's sad but I also understand. Anyway I don't wanna bum ya'll out. Emotionally I'm doing well. It's a process just like everything in life but I have been feeling happier. Which is why LOKI is officially back! Woohoo! He's ready to play all sorts of mind games on our strong willed heroine. Thanks for staying on this ride. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always I LOVE YOU ALL. And in the words of Jimin. "You nice! Keep going!"**

 **XOXO favorited/followed**

 **Bulletproof Picasso**

 **JadeSachaHedgehog**


End file.
